¿Cómo estás?
by lunaticaevans
Summary: Songfic. Harry y Ginny quieren estar juntos. El destino no.


¿Cómo estás?

_**¿Cómo estás?... ¿Cómo estás?**_

**No creo poder describir lo que siento en este momento. ¿Por qué? Porque este es el peor momento de todos para que me pasara esto; intenté advertírtelo, pero no te importó.**

**No te importó, y con aquella respuesta que inconscientemente deseaba demostraste que lo que sientes por mí es real, que me amas de la misma manera que yo a ti.**

_Te entregaste al saber tu nombre_

_Quisiste verme como tú_

_Sentiste renacer_

Acaba de iniciar el séptimo curso, el último que pasaré en Hogwarts. Al finalizar el anterior no tenía pensado regresar, pero mis incondicionales amigos hicieron que me quedara aquí un tiempo más mientras intento localizar los Horrocruxes faltantes. Pero no puedo negarlo, otra de las razones que hacen que permanezca aquí eres tú.

-Hola, Harry- me dices en voz baja, casi con timidez.

Nos encontramos en el andén 9 ¾ después de mucho tiempo, no te vi en todo el verano. Cada día estuve esperando el momento en que podríamos vernos de nuevo, pero no es correcto, sé que no lo es.

-Hola, Ginny. ¿Qué tal has pasado el verano?

-Bien, lo pasé en casa de una compañera de mi curso. ¿Qué tal el tuyo?

-Ajetreado. Son muchas cosas las que tengo que hacer.

-¿Sabes? Este tiempo he estado pensando que no es justo...- te detienes un instante, quizás pensando en que lo que vas a decir es incorrecto, pero tomar aire y continuas-... No es justo que tú sólo tengas que hacer esto. No es justo para nosotros.

-¿Nosotros? Ginny, ya te dije que...

-¡Lo sé¡Te escuché! Pero eres joven, como yo ¿Por qué no puedes ser un adolescente normal?

Me miraste con furia, pero detrás de aquellos ojos pude ver el dolor que sentías. El mismo dolor que sentía dentro de mí.

_Me enseñaste tus ojos negros_

_Y entonaste esa canción_

_Te entendí tal como eres_

-No puedo, Ginny. Ya te lo dije una vez y creí que lo habías entendido. ¡Estar junto a mí es poner tu vida en peligro!

-¡No me importa!- exclamaste, y estando tan cerca de mí pude observar cada detalle de tu rostro. Tus pecas, tus claros ojos, tu boca, aquellas lágrimas que estabas a punto de derramar- Lo he pensado demasiado tiempo, y no quiero seguir sin ti. Y si es necesario morir por ello, pues lo haré si eso significa pasar el tiempo que me queda a tu lado.

-No sabes lo que dices...

¿Por qué me haces esto, Ginny? Creí que me habías entendido, que aunque me doliera, la próxima vez que te vería para ti no sería otra cosa más que el amigo de tu hermano. Sin embargo... sin embargo, me diste esperanza.

-No quiero que pases por todo esto solo, no lo permitiré. Si estás dispuesto a hacerlo, déjame estar a tu lado.

Lágrimas silenciosas corrían por tus mejillas, pero tu voz sonaba más firme que nunca. Supe que estabas decidida, que no podría hacerte cambiar de opinión.

_Y entregaste tanto_

_Me mostraste tu calor_

_Y ahora no puedes ver_

-No.

Sin embargo, volví a intentarlo, hacerte entender que no te traeré más que sufrimiento.

-¿Qué?- exclamaste, pensando que al estar en aquel estado no habías entendido lo que dije.

-No.- repetí, con el corazón latiendo fuertemente- Te amo, no permitiré que sufras.

-¡¿Y crees que en este momento no estoy sufriendo?!- cogiste mi camisa y tiraste de ella llena de desesperación- Que tú hayas decidido dejarme a un lado no quiere decir que lo vaya a hacer. Te amo, no permitiré que sufras.

Al repetir mis últimas palabras todo terminó. No pude resistir más, y eliminando la distancia que nos separaba en ese momento junté tus labios con los míos, haciendo que mi promesa de mantenerte segura se rompiera, pero en ese instante hice otra.

Prometí que lucharía a cada instante por tu seguridad, por que este momento no acabe nunca.

Por que podamos amarnos para siempre.

_Por ti será mejor_

_Que no busques más_

_Vuelve como antes sin más_

_¿Cómo estás?_

Al momento de separarnos abordamos juntos el tren que nos llevaría a Hogwarts, caminos uno al lado del otro hasta el último de los vagones, donde encontramos un compartimiento vacío.

-Sabes que Ron no aceptará esto- le dije mientras apoyaba su cabeza en mi hombro y miraba a través de la ventana.

-¿Qué dices? Ron acepta nuestra relación.

-Eso era antes de que pasara todo esto; él sabe que es peligroso.

-Pues no me importa lo que piense- dijo, mirándome desafiante, aquella mirada que me demostraba que ya no era más una niña.- Después de todo él también está metido en esto ¿no?

Exacto, él también estaba metido en eso. ¿Cómo era que lograba poner en peligro a todas las personas a las que quería? Lo peor es que a pesar de la culpa que sentía, disfrutaba sabiendo que los tenía a mi lado, que no estaba solo... Que si me fuera, ellos irían conmigo.

_**¿Cómo estás?... ¿cómo estás?**_

**¿En verdad uno puede llegar a ser tan egoísta¿Uno puede llegar a desearle el sufrimiento a alguien querido cuando se sabe que uno mismo va a sufrir¿Es este un intento para aliviar ese peso?**

**No sé las respuestas, pero sé que a pesar de lo que decía mi conciencia pasé aquel curso junto a Ginny, aun cuando cada vez todo se volvía más oscuro no me atrevía a volver a decirle que se alejara. No quería.**

**A veces permanecer lejos de alguien es la mejor forma de ayudarlo, pero yo no lo supe, no quise creerlo.**

_Hoy sentiste tus ojos solos_

_Preguntaste como tú_

_Podrías verme para siempre_

-¡No¡No debiste venir, Ginny!

-¿Qué querías¿Qué te dejara solo¡Ni loca!- me dijo, sumida en enojo, nerviosismo y frustración- ¡Dije que estaría contigo en todo momento!

-¡Se suponía que en este no!

Era de noche, ambos nos encontrábamos escondidos en el margen del bosque. Aquella era una noche hermosa, la luna brillaba intensamente y hacía que te vieras aún más bella; sin embargo, a tan sólo unos metros una gran batalla se desataba.

Había llegado el momento decisivo, ya había encontrado y destruido y todos los horrocruxes y sólo faltaba uno, el pedazo de alma que quedaba dentro de Voldemort.

-No me iré, no te dejaré solo- repetías una y otra vez, negando con la cabeza mientras el sonido de la batalla resonaba a nuestro alrededor.

-Quedarte aquí es un suicidio, Ginny.

_Y entregaste tanto_

_Me mostraste tu calor_

_Y ahora no puedes ver_

-¿Y tú¡¿Acaso tú mereces morir?!

-¡Yo no moriré, Ginny!- exclamé. Sabía que aquello no era algo seguro, yo me encontraba más nervioso que ella, pero no podía permitir que se acercara aún más a la batalla ¡No podía!

-Yo también sé defensa, no soy una niña ¡Puedo ayudar! Quizá no acabe con Voldemort, pero puedo hacer algo ¡Permíteme hacer algo!

-Necesito que te quedes aquí- le dije desesperado, con la vista fija en aquellos ojos que tanto amaba- Júrame que permanecerás aquí.

-Harry, yo...

-¡Júramelo!

Necesitaba escuchar su respuesta, hacerme la idea de que estaría bien, de que no importara lo que pasara, lo que me pasara, ella estaría bien.

-Me quedaré aquí, Harry.- dijo con el rostro bañado en lágrimas.

Entonces la besé, la besé como si fuera la última vez que la vería, la última vez que volvería a ver una noche así junto a ella pensando que aquel era mi fin, que en segundos me enfrentaría a la muerte y lo único que quería era tener ese beso como mi último recuerdo.

_P__or ti será mejor_

_Que no busques más_

_Vuelve como antes sin más_

_¿Cómo estás?_

Me alejé de ella con decisión y me acerqué a mi destino. El tiempo transcurría, pero aun ahora no puedo decir cuanto transcurrió desde el momento en el cual salí de la sombra del bosque y la volví a ver.

La volví a ver en manos de un mortífago.

La traía a rastras. Ella luchaba, pero el enmascarado era muchísimo más fuerte por lo que todo lo que hacía resultaba inútil. No podía creer que ella estuviera allí, era imposible.

Me acerqué rápidamente al lugar donde se encontraban, sorteando a los aurores y mortífagos que no notaban aquella escena. Y tan sólo cuando me encontraba a unos cuantos metros de distancia vi como la tiraba en el suelo con brusquedad y con un rápido movimiento de varita un rayo de luz verde le dio en el pecho.

No pude reaccionar, no pude sacar la varita e intentar evitarlo, tampoco grité ni dejé de correr. El mortífago la dejó en el suelo como si se tratara de cualquier cosa y se alejó dejando una risa fría resonando en mis oídos. Cuando llegué al lugar ya lo había perdido de vista, pero no me importaba, tan sólo me importabas tú, mi Ginny.

_Perdóname si te he hecho daño_

_Tanto daño_

_Perdóname tanto daño..._

_¿Cómo estás?_

Cogí tu delicado cuerpo entre mis manos y apoyé tu cabeza en mis piernas, tu largo cabello caía sobre el suelo como si intentara fundirse con él. Estabas muy hermosa y me hubiera encantando decírtelo en ese instante, pero sabía que no me escuchabas, que no volverías a escucharme.

Entonces no pude soportarlo más y lloré, lloré por ti y por mí, porque nuestros días juntos habían acabado y ya no habría un "hasta mañana", ya nunca más podría volver a ver tu sonrisa ni tu cabello moverse junto con tu caminar.

Todo había acabado en ese instante gracias a que no había podido guardar mi palabra de mantenerte alejada de mí, porque tenía miedo de quedarme solo, y con el pasar del tiempo incentive tu afecto hacia mí, haciendo que no vieras mas allá de lo que yo te mostraba.

Perdóname.

FIN


End file.
